poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Olaf
' Olaf' is male, fun-loving snowman in the 2013 Disney film Frozen. Trivia *Olaf is voiced by Josh Gad who also voiced Louis. *Olaf bonds well with Frosty the Snowman, since they're both snowmen and can be brought to life through magical results. Frosty is brought to life with a magical hat while Olaf is brought to life through Elsa's icy magic. *Olaf will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, Bloom, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen. * Olaf will guest star with Anna and Elsa in [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *Olaf will meet the FT Squad in ''The FT Squad Gets Frozen. *Olaf will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Frozen. *Olaf will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat, and their friends in Roary and Theodore Get Frozen. *Olaf will meet Barney and friends in Barney Gets Frozen by the Snow Queen. *Olaf will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Gets Frozen. *Olaf will meet Brian Griffin and his Friends in Brian Griffin Gets Frozen. *Olaf will meet The Fantasy Adventure team in Benny Leo Johnny and Rae get Frozen (do not edit this file) *Olaf will meet Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Get Frozen. *Olaf will meet Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and the rest of the Peanuts gang in Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Frozen. *Olaf will meet Dipper, Mabel, and their friends in Dipper & Mabel Get Frozen. *Olaf will meet Sora and his friends in Sora's Adventures of Frozen. *Olaf will meet Bill, Aldo and their friends in Bill and Aldo Get Frozen. *Olaf will meet Danny and his friends in Danny Gets Frozen. *Olaf will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear Gets Frozen. *Olaf will meet the members of the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Logan Gets Frozen. *Olaf will meet Brian Griffin and his friends in Brian Griffin Gets Frozen. *Olaf will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Ash Ketchum Meets Balto II: Wolf Quest and Ash Ketchum Meets Balto III: Wings of Change. *Olaf will guest star in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. *Olaf will make his guest starring appearnce in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Visits The Haunted Mansion, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version) ''and ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. Category:HEROES Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Allies Category:Magical objects Category:Manly heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Silly Characters Category:Hiccup's Adventures members‎ Category:Barney's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Singing characters Category:Life Savers Category:Males Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Cryomancers Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventure Team Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Norwegian-Accented characters Category:Jiminy Cricket's Clan Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Bond Protectors Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:Rescuers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Voice of Reason